Buffy's Sexcapades
by Daciavu73
Summary: Buffy has been sprayed by a Euros demon and this causes her hormones to run amok. This story involves the following pairings. Spike/Buffy, Xander/Buffy, Giles/Buffy and Angelus/Buffy. A little something for everyone's tastes hopefully. Rating NC17 or M. If under 18 don't read this fic. If bothered by smut don't read this fic. You've been warned.
1. Spike

_DISCLAIMER - This story used by permission from original author Dana0715. Her works are found on other forums. She is not an author on this site . And she no longer writes (too much RL stuff going on). This is a story she started a couple of years ago that she is letting me finish. It began as her idea, I just tweaked it to make it more my own way of telling a story and I have free rein on how to end it. She wrote the Buffy/Spike chapter, Buffy/Xander and the very beginning of Buffy/Angelus (that I have basically beta'd with additional help from Max333). I will completely write the rest of the Buffy/Angelus and Buffy/Giles chapters._

_Summary - Buffy has been sprayed by a Euros demon and this causes her hormones to run amok. Spike killed the demon but finds that Buffy is in a strange predicament. What's a vampire to do with a horny slayer? Takes place sometime during season 2 after Angel becomes Angelus and Spike is supposedly wheelchair bound. There will be four different pairings in this fic, so should have something for everyone. Spike/Buffy, Xander/Buffy, Giles/Buffy and Angelus/Buffy._

_No profit is made off this fic and the characters all belong to Joss Whedon. I personally think the man is a friggin' genius!_

* * *

Buffy had been fighting this crazy Euros demon for the past thirty minutes and her frustration was growing by leaps and bounds. He was a big, blubberous looking monster that breathed green icky smelling smoke. Buffy had already been doused with it several times and she knew she would spend the night in her shower just scrubbing the smell off.

"Hey Chubbo!" she yelled from behind the...looking it up and down, she couldn't remember where it came from. He looked like a green, glow-in-the-dark version of Jabba the Hut. She had a sword in her hands, swishing it in the air a few times threateningly, "Word to the wise Chubbs. You want people to like you? Then you REALLY need a breath mint!...or twelve…"

It was like he understood her and became increasingly angry. He reared back and roared loud and long, the green smoke encompassing Buffy again making her cough and making her eyes water.

"You know... "(cough, hack!) She waved a hand in front of her face in disgust, wrinkling her nose, "Mouthwash can be your friend too! You should try it sometime. I'd recommend extra strength." she commented. She felt like she was coughing up a lung before the coughing finally settled to the occasional hack.

Talk about second-hand smoke!

Once the coughing subsided, she realized her body was feeling... well, very, VERY warm. And really... aroused? What the...?

Buffy ducked away from the monster when it tried to paw her. She tucked, rolled and was back on her feet, breathing hard.

_Geez! What's my deal?_ She was asking herself while poising to strike again. She knew from the information Giles told her that she would have to take off the monster's head in order to kill it. But getting close enough was causing a problem due to being blinded by that freakin' green smoke all the time. And now, her breathing was changing, and places on her body were... tingling. Like... well, it was the strangest thing. The area between her legs was getting increasingly damp and throbbing and...

Oh. My. God! Buffy was trying to keep her mind in the fight, but holy shit! She was about ready to come.

Now, this was crazy! That green smoky stuff was making her... Okay, this was REALLY giving her major wiggins. Why is this happening and WHY is it happening NOW of all times? She is NOT supposed to lose her head like this during battle! She had been trained better than this!

Her brain wanted sex, and so did her body, and the fight had just left her. She smiled slightly at the monster and dropped her sword on the ground, because her hormones refused to let her stay in the fight. The monster pawed at her again, and once again, she was able to at least make herself tuck and roll away from him. But now, she realized in utter horror that her sword was several feet away from her on the ground. And she was breathing hard and feeling more tingles throughout her body as she stood and smiled seductively, "You know Chubbs... you're actually kinda cute!"

_I did NOT just say that!_ She thought, shaking her head a little to clear it.

Then in a motion almost too quick for her eyes to follow, the head was suddenly severed off the blubberous demon, green goo spurted out everywhere and with Buffy's quick reflexes, she dove into the bushes to avoid the spray of slimey goo. Once she no longer heard all the wet plops of goo hitting the ground, she raised her head and peeked over the hedges to see who her hero was.

The monster was dead, the head severed, and Spike was standing in the midst of all the green goo holding Buffy's sword that she had dropped.

A vampire that's supposed to be wheechair bound looking completely healthy, decadently sinful in all the black leather, and holding a slayer's sword? Ohhh! This was NOT good! A really bad combination if truth be told.

"Well!" Spike commented nonchalantly as he peered over at Buffy with a cheeky grin, "That was a bloody mess eh?"

Oh crap! The sight of Spike... SPIKE of all people, her nemesis, her arch enemy... God she wanted to do him here and now!

And where the HELL did that thought come from? She hated her traitorous body right now! But she had to admit the whole demon-warrior in black leather thing that he had going on worked for him!

"Ahhh!" Buffy cried out as her body was nearing orgasm simply at the mere SIGHT of a nice male form, even if it was demonic. She fell to her knees as her body demanded satisfaction, and then she fell forward on her hands where she was in an all fours position, her head thrown back, mouth open. She began rocking forward and back a few times... it felt incredibly good with her tight jeans rubbing against her, but it just wasn't enough!

Spike walked toward her and waved around the sword, taking a few practice swishes in midair as he commented on her predicament knowingly, "Hmmm, let's see... there's a Slayer on her hands and knees in front of me, incapacitated one might say... what's a vampire such as myself to do? I could cut your pretty little head off, mount it in my trophy case... or I could..."

He sniffed the air, then grinned wide, chuckling and slapping his leg, "Well, isn't this a fine kettle of fish, eh? You're aroused!" In almost child-like delight, he asked, "Did I do that to you, luv?"

Buffy was now lying in the fetal position on the ground... in a public park no less, a dead demon just a few feet away from her, and Spike standing over her, running a thumb over the edge of the sword to test its sharpness. Finally, he squatted next to her, the sword just above her head.

"You know, I always say the best slayer is a dead slayer... but that Euros demon gave me a FUN idea." Spike reveled in his power at that moment, with Buffy moaning on the damp grass as he held her sword just above head. Amusement of this situation was not lost on the blond vampire. He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, "Didn't your Watcher warn you of that green smoke and what it does?"

Buffy closed her eyes and whimpered. Spike was just too damn close to her, and she was fighting with everything she had within her to keep from jumping him and riding him like there was no tomorrow.

And that mental picture just made things much, much worse. And to her embarrassment, she could tell Spike could smell it on her too.

He leaned toward her like he was whispering a secret, "You see luv... The more you ingest or breathe of that smoke, the hornier it makes you. Nasty smelling shit, but apparently... " he looked her over quickly, ideas obviously coming to mind as he licked his lips, "It works huh?"

Buffy writhed on the ground as Spike smirked down at her prone form, "Need a little help there, luv?"

"Go to hell!" Buffy seethed.

Spike tsked her, clucking his tongue, "Aw! Now, now Buffy! That's no way to talk to a vampire that holds your life in the very balance. So!" He stood quickly and with a swish of his black duster, he stalked around her, taking more practice swings in the air with the sword, "Which sword do I use? The one in my hands, or the one in my pants?" He stopped, turned to face her and pointed the sword in her direction. A corner of his mouth quirked up, "Believe me pet. The latter would be a lot more fun! Would you like to choose Slayer?"

She didn't answer, gritting her teeth, trying to fight it and not winning. Spike was an impatient guy that lost interest in games quickly. So he tossed the sword aside nonchalantly, "You didn't answer quick enough pet. I guess it's dealer's choice!"

To Buffy's horror, her body wasn't obeying her commands. The fight or flight response she was supposed to have didn't make an appearance. Instead, Spike quickly knelt next to her, turned her roughly on her back, pinned her arms above her head and was lying on top of her within seconds ... and by God she was moaning and wriggling against him, dry humping against her arch enemy!

Spike loved this new side of the Slayer and he chuckled, "Little impatient there luv? Don't you know we vamps can go all night if we have to?" He whispered in her ear, taunting her, "That would be the ultimate torture, don't you think? Keep bringing you to a point where you're about to come... where you badly need to come and then not letting you, then biting you, drinking a little taste from you, weakening you each time,...doing it over and over. That is the best blood tasted, pet, when a woman is near orgasm or actually having one. The blood pumps hard through the body and it's so delicious! I'll have you going insane by sun-up."

She still had her strength now though and she used every last bit of it. She flipped them to where Spike was on his back and she was straddled on top of him, pulling out a wooden stake from her waistband and pointing it threateningly at his heart.

She really hated her life at the moment, her arch nemesis beneath her while all she wanted to do was grind herself into orgasm on top of him…what would Giles, Xander or Willow think? She could never try to explain…it had to be between them…or she'd kill him for it.

"Here's the deal Spike!" she was breathing hard and helplessly grinding herself against him to get some relief, but keeping the stake against his heart, "Get me off and you live. Got it?"

"Oooh! Kinky! I almost wish Dru was here to see this!"

"I'm not into voyeurism Spike." Buffy began to whine a little, amazing even herself, "Angel has lost his soul due to sex with me and I can't ask him to do this because he WOULD kill me. But you... you I can control. And you're available."

Spike gave her a chagrined look, "Not really pet. I'm technically with Dru. Remember?"

"I meant you're HERE and underneath ME. So..." she ground against him harder, causing a harsh expletive to come out of his mouth, "We have a deal? You become my bitch for the next few minutes and you live?"

Spike always secretly found Buffy to be incredibly sexy. Even vampires noticed hot blondes! And since Dru was more interested lately in Angelus... and Angelus was taunting him while he was in a wheelchair by pursuing Dru right in front of his face... well if Angelus can take the love of his life, he can take Angelus's and throw it in his face later. Angelus probably thought Spike was still somewhere within the factory in his wheelchair. What Angelus didn't know was that Spike took these nightly jaunts to get his exercise. He snuck out every night, then would sneak back before anyone noticed he was gone. Then he'd seat himself in his wheelchair, feigning sickness again.

It's amazing what some people think they can get away with when they believe you're weak and wheelchair bound!

Decision made, glancing down at the stake poised at his heart… and the gorgeous blonde riding him, he muttered, "You got a deal Slayer."

They couldn't get each other's clothes off fast enough. Buffy got Spike out of his duster and red long-sleeved shirt, then his black undershirt, then worked quickly on his belt and pants, need coursing through her in waves.

She needed him inside her NOW!

Spike, with ideas of revenge against Angelus upmost in his mind, began tearing Buffy's blouse and bra off in his haste.

"Hey! That's my favorite blouse!" Buffy exclaimed as she noticed the tear in the front.

"You wanted to shag me, this is what you get Slayer. Hard, fast and rough! And it's not like you don't have a closet full of clothes!"

Spike flipped them to where he was on top again and began pulling down her jeans with one hard tug. He almost bit his own tongue off when he saw her black lacy knickers. Who knew innocent little Buffy liked sexy underwear?

He pulled those off as well, tossing them lightly toward his clothes on purpose while Buffy was distracted. He'll keep those as a trophy! Since Buffy already had him unbuckled and unzipped, he only dropped his pants to his ankles.

When he was about ready to take her, he noticed she was still holding the wooden stake in her hand. He quickly batted it away, causing it to roll several feet away.

"You won't need that love. I only intend to kill you with pleasure for tonight."

He really wished he had a Polaroid camera. She was naked, legs spread, dripping wet, the aroused smell of her in the air and so incredibly hot.

For him! Even if it is because he's the only one there to help in this predicament and she's high on some kind of hormonal smoke... still, it's perfect!

Buffy was tired of waiting and exclaimed, "Fuck me damn it!"

Instead, he decided to make her beg as he lowered his mouth to her dripping folds and began dipping his tongue into her.

Her fingers speared through his platinum blonde hair and pulled, "Oh yeah!" She moved her hips against his mouth and Spike pinned her hips to the ground, using his hands to keep her still, keeping her helpless against his ministrations.

The feel of his cold tongue on her heated core just made it that much more erotic, cooling her down and heating her up at the same time. Since a vampire's core temperature was upper sixties Fahrenheit, he would feel really cold to her at first, but would warm up due to being in close proximity of her body temperature. She knew all of this due to her experiences with Angel.

Buffy was so close to coming she couldn't stand it. Spike wasn't letting her move and he controlled the tempo and pressure. Her thighs were squeezing his head as she tried to make him make HER come.

"Spike!" She cried out, "Do it! Damn you! Get ... me... off...NOW!"

He stopped, his mouth covered in her juices and as he raised his head, he licked his lips, "Say please!"

"What?" Buffy was about to fight against him and all he had to do was lick her again and she was back into being a helpless mound of hormonal putty.

"Beg me little Slayer... I'll give you what you want if you just say please. And you have to say the exact words 'Please Spike'... I wanna hear my name called out AND you begging."

"Beg YOU? You've gotta be kidding MEEEE-" she cried out again when he licked her slowly again but not letting her get off, it just wasn't enough pressure.

She tried to settle her breathing and said, "Spike, I'm going to fucking kill you for this, I swear to God!"

His mouth was hovering above her heat, taunting her, "The deal was if I make you come, I live. You're not really going to kill me love. Not when you're this desperate. Angelus has surely taught you by now that we love making Slayers beg... it could be for their lives or just simply, begging for THIS."

She was warring in her mind. She could toss Spike on his back again and have her way with him. She could do that easily enough, she still had her full strength.

But she had to admit to herself she liked this. She liked being held sexually captive like this. She liked a man having control.

And somehow, Spike seemed to know that before she did.

Maybe he and Angel have talked. Angel now crows about his conquests, now that he's Angelus, and he might have bragged to Spike about their times together.

He licked her again, lapping up her juices and looked like he was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing.

"You taste like the finest ambrosia, pet... I could just do this all night. So if you want relief Slayer, you better start doin' some begging. I was not doused with the hormonal smoke... you're the one needing this, not me."

God this was so humiliating! Her body was screaming to come, Spike had about 130 years of practice under his belt, so to speak, and knew of numerous ways to sexually torture a woman.

And he would know how to make them come harder than they ever have too.

"Please?" she finally asked meekly.

"What was that?" Spike cocked his head to the side to listen, still hovering above her tauntingly.

A little bit louder, she said "Please Spike... make me come. Please?"

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it pet?"

His mouth fastened to her clit and he tongued her hard and fast.

"OhmygodohmygodohmyGOD... YES! YESSSS! AHHHHH!" she cried out in the night on what was probably the highest, best orgasm of her life. Spike still held her hips down with his hands, not allowing her to move and forcing her to take whatever he dished out on her.

He stayed with her until every last spasm subsided, then like a cat, he crawled up her body until his cock was cradled between her legs, right at her opening and he pulled her hair to get her attention. She opened wide eyes, looking into his.

She began moving her hips to try and get him inside her and he still held back. Breathless, staring at Spike's pallid features, currently in its human form, she sighed and said, "Dru is a lucky girl if this is what she gets from you each night."

Something about that statement actually touched him, but he would never admit it to her. Instead he took her mouth with his, making her taste her juices on his tongue and he rammed his cock inside her, making her take his full length right away, barely giving her time to get used to it.

Damn she was tight… and her hotter body temperature surrounding his cooler member almost made him come on the spot! He hadn't been with a human woman in about a century and he forgot how hot they get when fully aroused. Spike's mind was reeling with the tight, hot feel of her. He knew Angelus was her first... but had she not been with him since? That was about a month ago.

Her inner muscles squeezed him, a trick she had learned from Angel, and Spike hissed, his face vamped out in the pleasure and he licked a trail down her throat, severely tempted to bite the jugular where he could see her pulse beating.

"Do it!" Buffy panted, moaning and moving her hips in time with Spike's, "Drink me... but not too much."

"You don't know what you're asking Slayer."

"I do... Angel did it too and... it made me soar. I would have an orgasm, and he would drink me… I would feel all floaty at the same time, and..."

Spike drove his cock hard inside her again, making her yelp in pleasure, "It's called loss of blood pet. Drain too much and you die. There is a fine line."

Buffy was meeting him thrust for thrust and ran her fingers through Spike's hair. She was beginning to really like his Billy Idol look, even when he was vamped out.

"You know the limits Spike... do it. Do me! Now!"

She arched her neck herself and Spike looked down, noticing the bite mark on the left side of her neck that he knew came from Angelus. Angelus had marked her as his, and here he is rutting into Angelus's property! He knew marking her or having anything to do with her now is a death sentence for him. Spike wasn't a stranger to danger, nor to dealing with Angelus. The thought of stealing something belonging to him held a lot of appeal.

So that explained why most of the demons kept a wide berth from the Slayer… not only due to her reputation, but Angelus's mark protected her.

Spike couldn't hold it back anymore. He bit her at the base of the neck at the jugular vein, over Angelus's mark and sucked.

"Mmmmmm... yes! God, that feels so..."

Spike had slowed down his thrusts but she was nearly there, nearly coming, he could taste it in her blood. She whimpered underneath him and whispered... "Please... Spike."

He stopped sucking the blood and just began licking the droplets on her throat while pumping into her, finally making her come again. Her voice was hoarse now as she cried out, her inner muscles were squeezing Spike's cock until he finally with one last stuttering thrust came in hard spurts inside the Slayer.

He collapsed on top of her, his face reverting back to human form as he nuzzled her neck, smelling her unique scent mingled with her blood.

He raised his head and realized that Buffy had passed out. He checked her pulse and realized it was still beating, but faintly. The loss of blood and the explosive orgasm caused her to faint. He smirked down at her. Even Slayers had a hard time handling that kind of hormonal overload. A human woman would have been dead by now. But the Slayer's metabolism will help her fight back.

Spike noticed dawn was getting close. He got up quickly, grabbed his clothes and dressed, placing her lacy underwear in his jacket pocket. He left her there because it was another ten minutes before sunrise and he needed to get back to the factory fast.

"Sorry to leave you in the buff, pet, but if I don't go, I'll burn alive. Hope to see you again soon!"

And Spike took off into the night.

As Spike arrived back at the factory just as the sun was coming up, Angelus and Dru met him at the door and Spike quickly ran in and began to pat a few of the flames that licked at his duster and stomped his feet to get the smoke out of his boots.

"Well love!" Dru exclaimed happily, "Looks like yer up and about and all healthy." She sidled up next to Spike seductively and played with one of his shirt buttons, then walked her fingers up his chest to grab his jaw in a hard grip. "When did this happen? Hm?" She pouted prettily but her eyes were all menace as she met Spike's eyes, "And why didn't you tell me?"

"It was your TLC pet." he assured her, carefully removing her hand off his jaw and keeping a grip on her wrist. "I need to speak to Angelus alone. Go on to bed, luv... I'll be there soon."

She leaned over and sniffed Spike. Her eyes narrowed, "You've been with another woman haven't you?" She began to vamp out, showing her demonic self, jealousy rolling off of her in waves, "I smell the Slayer on you Spikey."

Spike grabbed her by the back of the head, tugging her hair hard, still keeping a firm grip on her wrist as well, as his eyes flashed and he vamped out too, teeth bared. "Darling... you have no right to question me while bedding Angelus."

Her face reverted back to its sweet human form as she lowered her eyes demurely and nodded her head, "You're right Spike... I'll make it up to you."

He removed his hands, point made as he also reverted back to human form. "Right then... later! Right now, Angelus and I need to chat. Run along."

He gave her a playful smack on the rear, sending her giggling on her way.

Spike smiled in nostalgia as he watched her leave, "She's a nice handful isn't she?"

Angelus was deceptively calm, but inwardly, was anything but calm. "What's this about Buffy, Spike? I smell Buffy all over you too." Using a dagger, he cleaned his fingernails as he leaned back against the wall, looking to all the world like a man of leisure. But Spike knew better than anyone what Angelus was capable of when angered. The dagger could be used on him quicker than he could blink. Angelus raised his eyes from his fingernails, glaring at Spike. "What have you been doing?" he asked conversationally.

Spike smirked. Revenge is SWEET! He pulled out the lacy black underwear from his pocket and dangled it under Angelus's nose, "Smell that? You were right you know. She is one horny bitch."

Angelus had Spike pinned against a wall in seconds, his face vamped out, anger in his stance.

"The Slayer's mine Spike!" He pushed Spike against the wall one more time for good measure as he growled, "I don't share well with others."

Spike shrugged and chuckled wryly, "Yeah, well, apparently SHE doesn't see it that way. And by the way..." In a quick martial arts move, Spike pushed Angelus off of him hard, then dusted his lapels, smoothing wrinkles that Angelus made, "Dru is mine. I'm just showing you how it feels. Now ...I took something of yours the same way you took something of mine." Spike stood toe to toe with Angelus, back straight. Angelus was a few inches taller, but Spike's menace made him more dangerous at that moment. He pointed a finger under Angelus's nose, issuing a warning. "Keep your hands off Dru from now on or the Slayer will become my plaything. Just like last night." Spike waved the lacy panties again, knowing it was like waving a red flag in front of a bull, but he did it anyway, "Fuck with me and I'll fuck with you." Spike walked away, placing the panties back in his coat pocket. He stopped a few feet away and turned back to Angelus, narrowing his eyes, "Do we understand each other, mate?"

Angelus seethed, "This isn't over Spike."

Spike smiled, "I hope not! It's too fun. I'm in full form now. So just TRY and stop me!"

Spike walked away from Angelus, swaggering to his bed where Dru was waiting.

Angelus knew he wouldn't have time to find Buffy and avoid the sun too, so he vowed to himself that he will pay her back tonight... and if he had his way, he'll continue showing her that she NEVER gives herself to another man again.

She's HIS, damn it! Heart, body and soul. And he won't share her with anyone!


	2. Xander

"Buffy!" Xander called out while walking the usual patrol route that Buffy always took. He went in one direction and Giles left in the opposite direction. Buffy never reported back to Giles, causing her Watcher to worry that something bad may have befallen his Slayer. Willow was out of town with Oz, so it was left up to Xander and Giles to try and find her.

"Yo! Buffy! Where are you?" Xander took a shortcut through the park. It was too early to be traisping around! Here it is 6:00 am on a Saturday for God's sake and Giles had awakened him for help in finding the blonde slayer.

Of course, he always cared about Buffy, so even if he isn't a morning person and was carrying a thermos of coffee to keep him going, he will show Buffy he still cares and is always there. Angel had really done her wrong and put her through the wringer.

And if he had his way, he'd torture Angel himself for all the turmoil he put Buffy through.

"Holy crap!" Xander exclaimed when he found a... oh holy mother of God!... a naked Buffy, with teeth marks in her neck.

He dropped his thermos on the ground and ran to Buffy's side, kneeling next to her prone form. "Please don't let her be dead!" Xander prayed under his breath, "If anyone's listening, any powers that be, PLEASE don't let her be dead."

He tried his best not to ogle Buffy's naked body as he checked her pulse.

Her heart was still beating, and she was breathing. _All good signs_, Xander thought as he sighed in relief.

Xander looked at the mess on the ground, green goop everywhere that had a noxious smell, her clothing strewn on the ground, as he tried to piece together what might have happened. Only one thought came to him and his face hardened. _Angel! He had to have done this! The bastard!_

He really didn't understand why Buffy still loved the jerk. Angel was her first lover, he broke her heart and he's been stalking her the past month, terrorizing her. Not that the Buffster couldn't take care of herself. But he, Giles, Willow and Oz knew Buffy wasn't the same as she was. Giles also noticed that there was next to no demonic activity lately, which was driving Buffy to the brink of distraction and Giles was searching his texts to find out why there was next to no demonic activity on top of a Hellmouth.

Xander personally thought that was a good thing. But maybe Giles was right to be concerned.

First thing's first. He needed to get Buffy dressed and out of here before the mothers started bringing their children to the park and find Buffy in her birthday suit with him kneeling over her. That wouldn't look too good!

Xander gathered Buffy's clothes that he could find and began to dress her, once again trying not to ogle.

At least not ogle too much!

Hell! Who was he kidding? He's a teenager! This is his chance to see Buff in the buff!

Xander laughed a little to himself. Oh that was funny! He was going to have to remember that one! Only he could find humor in this situation. If Buffy knew his thoughts, she'd kick his sorry ass from here to next week!

He managed to get her jeans on, never finding her underwear. God knew where those were! Then he picked up scraps of material on the ground. He realized that her blouse and bra were in ruins. Coming up with an idea, he shrugged off his own shirt and put it around her, buttoning her up to hide her breasts from his view. Although he knew they'd haunt his wet dreams from now on.

He bent down and picked her up, carrying her out of the park.

His house was only a few blocks away from this park and his parents were out of town... his house would be the best place to take her.

_Angel was such an ass! Why won't Buffy ever listen to me about him_? Looking down at Buffy's prone form in his arms, his jaw tightened. He hated Angel now more than ever.

Once Xander arrived at his house, he had to carefully maneuver to open his front door and shoulder his way in, carrying Buffy to his bedroom. It seemed like the best place under the circumstances. He laid her on his unmade bed, hoping she'll overlook the mess that was chronically in his room.

He stumbled back out of his room, quickly closing and locking the front door, then running to the bathroom and wetting a cloth, getting some antiseptic and bandages and heading back to the bedroom.

Right when he sat on the edge of the bed and laid everything next to him within easy reach, she stirred and Xander watched, holding his breath, stock still and wide-eyed. He began to freak out just a little bit mentally.

_Aw man! She's going to kick my ASS when she sees herself in my bedroom! And wearing my shirt!_

Buffy's brow furrowed as she opened one heavy eyelid, then two, trying to figure out her surroundings. Her bleary eyes finally focused on a dearly familiar form in the dim room.

"Xander?" she asked weakly.

"Hey Buff! Welcome to the land of the living! Or whatever one wants to call sitting on top of the Hellmouth."

She sat up on her elbows and looked around, gingerly touching the bite mark on her neck, "Where am I?"

"My house... yeah, um, my parents are out of town, the whole Trail of Tears motorcycle ride thing they do every year, riding their motorcycles cross-country... so it's just me by my lonesome... until now."

Buffy noticed to her dismay that her hormones haven't really settled at all, and seeing Xander with no shirt... one of her best friends, her buddy... oh wow! She was getting antsy again.

Xander noticed her eyeing him strangely... like he was a piece of meat and she was the wolf.

He never thought Buffy in his wildest dreams would ever look at him like that!

At that moment, the phone rang, breaking Xander's train of thought. He had to reach over her to get the phone on his nightstand. As he picked up the phone, Buffy pulled him down onto her, knocking him off balance where he was half on her, half off. Xander had to struggle a little to bring the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered into the phone, and then he began to chuckle when Buffy started nibbling his ear and blew into it.

Trying to bat her hands away and scrunching his shoulder to keep her mouth away from his ear, his voice was overly bright. "Giles! Hey man! Um..." he tried to struggle off of Buffy but she had enough strength to hold onto him and nibble his neck... "Yeah, Buffy's here and um..." Xander closed his eyes in bliss. Oh yeah, that spot just under the ear... it was especially sensitive. He almost moaned, but remembered just in time to whom he was talking to on the phone. He opened his eyes and cleared his throat, "Well, she's fine Giles. We'll just spend a typical Saturday hanging out. We'll catch you later at the library OK? Ok! Bye!" The last couple of words were squeaked out hurriedly as he hung up. Giles would ask too many questions and he didn't need that. Although, Giles wasn't stupid. He'd probably figure it out and receive a lecture from the older man later.

She nibbled on his neck again, going after the area she found he liked earlier. Xander asked on a moan, "Um... Buff? Not that I don't like this but... umm... what are you doing?"

She grabbed his face and made him look at her as she breathed out, "I fought a Euros demon last night, he breathes out this stinky green smoke that makes me horny. Spike killed the beast, we fucked like bunnies and that's the last thing I remember. And...I need your help. I can't help it Xander. I'm still horny. You're here now... so will you help me or not?"

Okay... this was definitely a dream come true for Xander, one right out of his wet dreams about Buffy. _I have to be in an alternate reality…it's the only way a wet dream of mine would come to life…not that that weird stuff hasn't happened before…though I'd prefer a wet dream to nightmare land again…_She's stating that she wants him to...wait a minute…am I being insulted here? She just wants me for…

He stilled her wondering hands for a moment. "Wait a minute Buff... you're in love with Angel... who, by the way, has turned bad and has no soul or conscience anymore. And last night or this morning, you've got it on with Spike and he left you hanging and now you're wanting me just because I'm the nearest male? Did I understand that correctly?"

Buffy raised up, promise in her eyes. "You'll love it, I promise." Buffy breathed into his ear again. Xander groaned again. He never realized his ears were such a hot spot until this very moment. Either that or it was just the fact that this was Buffy doing this to him.

All of his reservations crumbled to dust. _Using me or not, it's my only chance to be with her_…"Okay, you talked me into it!" Just like a typical eighteen year old male would do when a pretty girl offered herself, he gave in. He attacked her mouth, helping her out of her clothes hurriedly.

Buffy worked on getting Xander out of his pants and asked against his mouth, "Condom?"

He reached into a nightstand and pulled out a box.

Grinning sheepishly, he fished one out, "It's kinda what you call 'wishful thinking'... getting them 'just in case'. So I guess wishes come true!"

She placed a hand on his arm and said gently, "One thing I need to tell you Xander...I hope you realize that I think you're a great friend, you've got a great body and mind, but I'll only see you as a friend. This happens only once... or at least until I get the side effects of that icky smoke out of my system. Got it?"

He opened the packet and put the condom on_…my only chance…_"Loud and clear Buff."

She rolled him onto his back, they were both naked by now and she began working him inside her. Xander was obviously new to this experience and he was letting her take the lead.

She tried to be gentle because he's a human guy, but she needed so much. Once he was fully inside her, she began riding him hard.

"Am I hurting you?" Buffy asked.

Gritting his teeth, he shook his head, "No, not badly anyway. A little pain can be good, right?"

This is not how she wanted this experience for Xander. She wanted him to enjoy it, not grit his teeth and bear it. She bent forward and kissed him, helping him to relax and his cock to work in a better fit inside of her. She raised her head to ask huskily, "How about now?"

He nodded his head and swallowed hard, brown eyes watching her in wide-eyed wonder. His hands stroked up her back, causing her to arch her back, enjoying the ministrations and he smiled at the fact that he could do that for her.

"Oh yeah, I'm a lot better now." he answered her.

She raised back up and braced herself, "Ready?"

He placed his hands on her hips and nodded. She started slow at first, making sure Xander was enjoying himself. She didn't want to hurt him. At least when she's with vampires, that is the one thing she never had to worry about, hurting her bed partner due to her strength. But Xander, being human, was more fragile than vamps and most importantly of all, he's a friend. She has some pretty fierce strength that can harm an ordinary person. Regardless of everything, she cared about him. She knew this was Xander's first time. She wanted to make this a pleasant memory for him.

She rode him slowly, her back arched, obviously enjoying herself, "Mmmm, do you have ANY idea how you feel inside me?"

"Tell me." Xander said, really wanting to know, really wanting her to say it.

"You feel soooo warm, and hard, and so indescribably GOOD inside me."

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of being inside Buffy's wet, tight, hot body, "I don't think it holds a candle to how I feel while inside you."

His eyes opened, their eyes met in a tender moment, and he reached out to stroke her breasts, tentatively at first. Buffy smiled encouragingly.

"It's OK Xand, they won't bite. Go ahead. I like them played with, especially the nipples."

With her continued encouragement, Xander gained more confidence. He raised himself up into a sitting position and Buffy knelt across his lap. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, something he actually had a little practice in. He has made it to second base with a girl in the past, but that's about as far as he could get until now.

She hugged him close to her in a protective loving gesture, still riding him. The added pleasure of suction on her nipple increased the pleasure tenfold. "Yes... I love that. Please keep doing it!"

Yes! He did something RIGHT! This is so cool!

She began to speed up her movements, and this time Xander was with her, releasing her nipple and holding onto her waist. He surprised her and rolled, placing her underneath him.

She looked at him in shock and he grinned sheepishly, "I just wanted to try this way too... if that's OK."

"I love the missionary position Xander, go right ahead."

With her whispered words of encouragement he apparently found the right angle and pressure, then it was like his hips had a mind of their own as he increased the tempo and thrust faster.

"Yes! Keep that up Xander! Oh yes!" Buffy actually scratched her nails down his back. Xander knew there would be marks, but right now instead of feeling pain, it just increased the pleasure he felt.

When Buffy started coming in a long, loud rush, her muscles clenching him from within... at first Xander was unsure as to what was happening until he put the puzzle pieces together in his head. He's had enough orgasms by his own hand to know what this had to be.

And DAMN if it didn't make him feel like a stud!

"Come for me Xander." she encouraged into his ear. "Do it! Go as hard and fast as you want and take off."

"You sure?" he asked, ready to explode anyway but trying to at least play the part of being gallant.

"Yes! Go! I got ya!"

He liked the sound of that. He pumped harder and faster, letting his body take a natural, instinctive course until finally, he came, crying out her name into her shoulder. Buffy held him tightly, allowing him to rest on top of her.

Xander would usually think he should get off the girl if he's lying on one, but he knew Buffy could handle it. He was completely boneless and had no desire to move, enjoying her scent and closeness... something he got very little of in his life.

This was the best day of Xander's young life!

"Thank you Buffy!" Xander breathed into her neck.

"No Xander... thank YOU."

After having showered together, they had sex again, christening every room in the house at least twice, Exhausted, Buffy finally went to sleep. Since she had had no sleep the night before except for when she had passed out after being with Spike, fatigue had finally caught up with her.

Xander laid next to her in bed watching her sleep for a little while. He finally eased out of bed, careful not to wake her, and crept out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

He rummaged through the clean laundry he hadn't put up yet and pulled out underwear and sweatpants, pulling them on. He really cared about Buffy and regardless of what a good time he had with her today, something was WAY OFF with her. And it worried him.

He hated to do it, but he needed to contact someone that might know better about how to handle this predicament he found himself in. Like it or not, there was only one person he could call.

He picked up the cordless phone in the kitchen and called the school library, contacting Giles.

Giles paced the library with the phone to his ear. He removed his glasses and chewed on the earpiece.

"So you're saying the Euros demon caused this... anomaly in Buffy that she wants to... Dear Lord, don't make me say it!"

"Giles! I'm a little freaked out, man. I mean, this is any high school guy's wet dream, ya know? BUT she's wearing me out! I'm not supposed to wear out. I'm eighteen!..."

"PLEASE! For the love of God-…spare me the details Xander." Giles answered tiredly in that conservative British way of his.

"How do we stop this? I mean, it does wear off eventually…right? Does she have to drink bat's blood or something?"

"No, nothing so drastic, I am sure. Let me research this and get back to you, but in the meantime, if you have to..." Giles sighed and couldn't believe he was saying this, but someone had to be the adult in this conversation! He set his glasses on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache forming. "If you have to have intercourse with her Xander, please be safe about it. She can't become pregnant by vampires, but she CAN by you. And I assume I don't need to lecture about the two of you being too young for such a responsibility."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, got it covered, I'm all over it. Just... find something soon, okay? I mean... I like the fact that she wants ME during all of this, but something tells me it's not all Buffy, and that's just messed up. Ya know? It would be totally different if it was her, but since her hormones are all wacky due to a green-smoke-bellowing monster, I just can't enjoy this like I should. You know what I'm sayin' Giles?"

Giles actually didn't quite understand everything Xander was saying, but he got the gist of it. He cleared his throat, "Quite so! I'll start the research right away."

* * *

Xander spent some time whittling wooden stakes and gathering firearms. Knowing Angel's obsession with Buffy... he'll more than likely receive a visit from him and Xander wasn't going to just lie down and play dead.

Xander wasn't 100% sure, but he thought he did invite Angel into his home at one time. So unless Buffy found a way to reverse that invitation, Angel had an all-access pass into his house. Good news is that Angel is the only vampire ever invited in, so as long as Xander stayed in the house, he'll only have to fight Angel. And Buffy will watch his back too, even in her current state. He was certain of it.

"Hey!" Buffy said quietly from the living room doorway, looking sleep tousled and wearing only Xander's shirt. Xander had placed her jeans in the wash and now it's going through the dryer.

"Hey yourself." Xander smiled at her, unsure how to act. This was a first experience for him. He was sitting on the couch whittling wood for stakes, trying to come up with something to say. All he could think of was, "Um... sleep well?"

_Way to go Xand… now she probably thinks you're a LOSER!_ He could almost see Buffy place an L on her forehead, signaling just what he was thinking.

But she smiled instead and Xander hoped that just maybe she didn't think so badly of him. She answered his question with the same kind of hesitation. "Yeah, thanks. What time is it?"

Xander checked his watch, "5:30 pm"

She looked pensive, "Sundown is in two hours."

They were both obviously thinking the same thing. Angel. And the danger they're in when Angel is able to get outside. Buffy knew better than any of her friends regarding Angel's obsession when it came to herself.

"Xander... I think you should leave and go to Giles, stay with him. I don't want you to get hurt."

Xander shook his head vehemently, "No way. This is my home and I'm not running scared. I may die, I may get maimed, but I'm NOT running."

Buffy's hormones have settled to an extent after their earlier sexual marathon and she was thinking that maybe the effects were wearing off. At least she hoped so! She didn't know how it worked.

But she really cared about Xander's well-being. Angel will come looking for her and she didn't want Xander to get hurt in the crossfire... especially after Angel realized what Xander and Buffy have done today. He will be looking for her and she needed to leave so that Angel wouldn't come here. She needed to face Angel on neutral ground. She knew Xander would walk into the fight with her… and he'd probably get killed if he did. She couldn't bear that kind of guilt.

"Where are my pants?" she asked.

"In the dryer" he pointed his knife toward the utility room and went back to whittling a wooden stake over the garbage can, still a little nervous with Buffy after all they did today. To him, the experience was awesome. It's a first time experience he'll remember forever.

And he was glad he shared that with Buffy. He just worried that maybe she was comparing the experience with him to Angel, who had centuries to hone his sexual experience.

He'd definitely come up wanting in Buffy's eyes. He just knew it.

Buffy approached Xander and knelt on the floor next to him, placing a hand on his thigh to get his attention. Xander stopped what he was doing, looked down at her hand on his thigh, then met her eyes. Her look was quietly determined.

"If you're not leaving Xander, I have to."

Xander shook his head, "No... you know how Angel terrorizes you. It's time to make a stand and I'm willing to help you. We'll do it right here. I can even call Giles to come here too. Safety in numbers and all of that."

"I can't fight Angel and worry about you and Giles too, Xander."

Xander snorted and stood, walking a few feet away from her and dusting the wood chips off his lap as he sat aside his stake and knife. "Right. Weak little ol' me has to be protected by a girl." He turned to face her, "Have you any idea how humiliating that is to a guy? I hate bullies and I'm fighting this one if he comes looking for me. And I'm sure he will."

She stood and walked over to him, giving him a hug, and he returned it. Her voice was muffled by his t-shirt, "Xander, I didn't ask to be a slayer, it just kinda chose me. I can't help the fact that I'm strong and can kick ass. I don't want any of my friends getting hurt, and I include you in that number. And after today, you being so sweet and considerate and..." she looked up to his face, meeting his eyes. He held his breath and waited expectantly as she grinned at him, "and an AMAZING lover..." At that, he smiled sheepishly and she grinned at the red color he was turning. She caressed his red cheek, "I'd hate to see you get your fine ass pummeled."

"Oh! You like my ass? This day just gets better and better!" Xander quipped.

She reached up and kissed him sweetly, hating that she felt no more for him than friends. He really was a great guy, "I'll get my jeans, and if you don't mind me taking some of these stakes, I'll be on my way."

"I'll get your clothes." Xander was resigned, what she said made sense even if it hurt his ego.


	3. Giles

Buffy assisted Xander with reversing Angel's invitation into the Harris house. Once that was done, she asked him to please stay in the house and not come out for any reason.

And Xander being Xander, he wouldn't agree. He only said he'd leave only if he had to.

That had to be good enough.

Realizing Buffy didn't have her wallet, Xander gave her twenty dollars from the stash his parents left him while they were out of town. She decided to use the money for cab fare.

After calling the cab company, she also called the school library; noting there was no answer, she hung up and called Giles's apartment. She found him there when he answered. When he was assured she was fine for now, he requested she come to his apartment. He had found some information about the Euros demon that she needed to hear.

Once the taxicab arrived at Xander's house to pick her up, she gave Xander a farewell kiss on the cheek and made herself leave him. She had done everything she could to protect Xander, but she couldn't watch over him 24/7. She just hoped he'd listen and stay put.

Crawling into the back seat of the taxicab, she told the female driver the address to Giles's apartment. Then she sat back and watched the scenery pass by as the cab ate up the miles between Xander's house and Giles's apartment.

She felt like her normal self at this moment. Something she was very thankful for. She wondered if maybe the Euros demon's effects were metabolizing out of her system? A Slayer had a higher metabolism than most, so she thought this could very well be a possibility.

She felt no qualms about visiting Giles now. And if Giles invited her to his apartment, he probably didn't feel there was any danger either after being with Xander all day.

She overheard Xander's side of the conversation with Giles earlier today. She hated that she used Xander in such a way and she hoped things didn't get awkward between them later.

She grinned to herself. While under the influence of the horny-making smoke, she allowed Xander to try anything his heart desired. It was actually rather fun. His eighteen-year-old imagination came up with some surprising ideas. Probably due to the skin mags she accidentally found under his bed while looking for her shoes.

She just hoped he didn't get all lovesick afterward.

She had needed him, he had been there to help burn off some sexual energy with her, and now she could hopefully keep her head in the game.

So far it seemed to have worked!

The cab slowed down in front of Giles's apartment building. She passed the twenty to the female cab driver, accepted her change, then climbed out of the car. Taking a deep breath, she proceeded up the walk toward Giles' front door.

She rapped the door three times in quick succession, her signal. It let Giles know who was at the door. When he opened it, he didn't even look up from his book. He just murmured, "Come in, Buffy," as he turned and walked back to the couch, letting Buffy show herself in.

Buffy's eyes scanned over Giles predatorily. Giles was dressed down from his normal tweed. He wore a black cashmere sweater and jeans, his feet in house shoes. His back was to her when he reached down to pick up his cup of tea and sip, and she suddenly wished that she and the teacup could trade places. Then, as he sat down on the couch, she watched his descent, admiring his butt in the jeans.

_No! No, no, no, no, NO!_ Buffy shook her head to clear it. _I was just checking out Giles! Oh God! He's…Giles for God's sake! It's not over!_

She turned her back to him, still standing at the doorway, taking deep gulps of fresh air to try and settle her hormones.

_I can do this. I can fight this. I'm NOT jumping Giles. That is just wrong on so many levels that I can't even begin to…I can't! I won't!_

Giles's voice was perturbed, but he still never looked up from his book. "Buffy, for God's sake! Close the door. I know Joyce didn't raise you in a barn."

His voice, the smell of his aftershave, the memory of his jean-clad butt...she fell to her knees at the door. She still tried to fight, but it was something about the Euros demon's effect that was stronger than she herself was.

"Giles?" Buffy croaked.

"Yes?" he answered and for the first time since she arrived, he pulled his nose out of the book to look in Buffy's direction. Concerned, he laid the book on the coffee table and stood. "Buffy? What's wrong?"

"Stop right there!" Buffy raised a hand like a traffic cop and Giles immediately stood rooted to the spot, not coming any closer.

"Giles, I need you to back up."

He gained some information about the Euros demon, although the information was all written in Hindu and it took some time to translate. He still didn't get to the part about any kind of antidote. But as he took a couple of steps back, he realized Buffy was now in Phase Two of the demon's effect.

She looked up and met his eyes, her own glowing a bright, glow-in-the-dark green.

He just wished he'd made it to the part about what to expect when she entered Phase Two.

He removed his glasses and used his sweater to clean them as he cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on the glasses. "Um...Buffy, maybe you need to go home. We can discuss this later."

Now the demon's effects completely overtook her body and mind. She stood up, staring at Giles licking her lips, as she stepped inside, closed the door…and locked it.

Giles gulped as he raised his head at the sound of the click of the lock, noting his predicament. He hastily put his glasses back on. This was going to be tough, he thought. He trained his Slayer, he knew her weaknesses, but bottom line, she was much stronger than him. He didn't know if she'd become homicidal under the Euros demon's influence. He hoped that wouldn't be the case.

She slowly walked forward and began to stalk him as he stepped back, matching her step for step. He backed up every time she moved forward. He tried his best to keep some kind of furniture between himself and Buffy in a vain attempt of distance, hoping that she would regain her senses.

Buffy had only recently blossomed into a full-fledged woman. He was a man, he had noticed her body, but wouldn't allow himself to think along any other lines about her. She was his charge, he was responsible for her.

But he could read her intent…or rather the intent of the demon within her. She was on the prowl like an animal. They had circled the couch a couple of times now and he heard her grunt in a demonic voice, "Yaun...yaun...yaun..."

_Yaun_... the Hindi word for sex. Giles knew he had to act fast. He cared about Buffy a great deal, but Joyce trusted him with her daughter. He had no intention of doing anything that would cause Buffy's mother to lose her trust in him. Especially not when Buffy trained with him, and in some manner, looked up to him.

Unfortunately, at this stage, he knew Buffy wouldn't care.

He snatched up the book on his next pass around the couch. Now she tried to jump over the couch toward him and he ran toward the dining room table and they started circling it as he glanced down to his book and tried to keep an eye on Buffy at the same time.

He read a few words to himself in Hindu and tried to translate it within his mind. He had been sorely out of practice with the Hindi language, but his eyes widened when he realized what it said.

It basically meant he needed to get the hell out of Dodge! And not today but yesterday!

Because she was now at the point where she was the most fertile, and like the Sirens of Greek mythology, could hypnotize and seduce a male using her green glowing eyes.

He closed the book and tucked it under his arm like a football. Uncanny analogy that! Because he needed to make a run for the goal. The locked door that could get him out of here.

There was another way out, if he wanted to try and out run her. He would have to climb the stairs and take the fire escape from his bedroom.

Something told him a bedroom plus Buffy would not equal a good situation. Best to stay out of anything related to or with the word "bedroom" in it!

"Yaun...yaun..."

Her voice didn't even sound like Buffy. He carefully kept his distance and wouldn't dare meet her eyes. Which meant he had to look over her head.

"Buffy, fight this. I know it's hard, but the more you let this demon have its way, the more control it has over your person, over your mind. Reach within. You know you don't want me, not in a sexual way."

"Yaun!" she growled and jumped over the table. Giles darted for the door and didn't get the lock turned quickly enough. Buffy grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the door. She pressed her body close to his.

His air supply was cut off as he struggled against her hold. He was glad none of his former rugby teammates from Oxford could see this. It would have been too embarrassing for a man that considered himself in good shape to be manhandled by what would appear to be just a slip of a girl.

Luckily for him, she loosened her hold on his throat, allowing air in. He tried to push her away, but again, she was much stronger. His mind raced, coming up with plan after plan to get away, discarding each. He knew he had to get out of her clutches first before he could think of escape.

A thought came to him and he nearly rolled his eyes. Why didn't he think of it before?

He quickly tickled her ribs, knowing Buffy was extremely ticklish. She let go and began to giggle. He used the opportunity to dart away and run up the stairs as fast as he could, into his bedroom and locking the door. Then he dashed to the window, finding to his utter consternation that the recent rain caused the wood casing to swell and he couldn't open it.

Talk about a fire hazard. He was going to complain to his landlord about that one and get it fixed!

Cursing under his breath, he walked hurriedly to a corner and debated on using the Queen Anne chair that belonged to his mother as a battering ram. He checked around the room. There were no other alternatives. And he could hear Buffy just outside the door. Decision made, he picked it up by the back, swung it back with both hands, then propelled it forward. It hit the window with a dull clunk.

Damn it! Shatter proof glass. Now what was he going to do?

The door slammed open and Giles saw that Buffy kicked it down, parts of the wood door was shattered. Great! There goes his deposit! He had no idea how he was going to explain that to the landlord. But maybe if he brought up the window problem, they'll be able to work out a deal of some sort.

"Yaun!" Buffy's voice was deep and guttural, no longer hers. And now Giles was trapped.

Berating himself for being all kinds of stupid, his eyes darted around the room for any point of escape. Buffy slowly walked toward him, keeping him cornered as the demon within kept chanting the same thing over and over.

He knew someone had to have conjured this demon according to what he read. But who? And why? What was the purpose?

Buffy had made it around the bed and using the agility learned from his rugby days, Giles leapt over the bed and ran out the door, Buffy hot on his heels.

He made it to the front door again, just as he unlocked and opened it, Buffy yanked him back inside by pulling the collar of his sweater and tossing him on the floor. She closed and locked the door again.

"There is no escape for you Watcher." The demon within Buffy growled. "I need your seed."

Giles quickly got back up, now hissing a bit in pain because he landed on his backside. His tailbone was feeling the most of the impact. His hands came out in surrender as he backed up, making himself look at her shoulder or at a point over her head to keep from getting hypnotized under her spell.

"Buffy, if you are in there, you MUST fight this."

"Your seed, Watcher. I…want…your…seed!"

"No." Giles shook his head, "Buffy, listen to me. Concentrate on my voice."

He now had to circle the couch again. Then he came up with an idea. Buffy usually responded best when he was agitated. He made his voice harsher and more reprimanding.

"Damn it, Buffy, listen to me! Fight this demon. I can't do it on my own! You're the Slayer! Your duty is to slay demons. Fight this!"

Buffy circled the couch, her eyes glowing brighter, but it was the demon's voice that spoke, "She is my meat suit, Watcher…and you will be mine too, just like all the others. She's given in to her instincts too much, and made me stronger. Now…come to momma!"

She vaulted over the couch into Giles's arms. Giles instinctively caught her, the impetus propelling them both to the floor. Giles landed on his back, grunting in pain because he hit his tailbone again, damn it!

Buffy grabbed Giles with both hands on each side of his face, keeping his head still and making him look into her eyes. But he closed his eyes shut tight instead. Buffy leaned forward and kissed him, gently. The shock caused his eyes to flash open. He didn't expect that. He expected to be slapped around and mentally prepared himself for that eventuality. But not this.

Buffy's eyes flashed…and Giles was lost.

"Yes…" the demon hissed, "I see the younger you in your eyes… Ripper…I want…Ripper."

Giles's eyes flashed now, and suddenly, the cocky smile of his youth danced across his features as he looked over his predicament, liking what he saw. He found himself with a gorgeous blonde on his lap. One that apparently wanted only one thing from him, judging by the way she was grinding against him. By Jove, that was fine by him. He had no idea how he got here, nor where he was, but he didn't care when he had dibs on a gorgeous female.

"You got him," he answered and cupped the back of Buffy's head, pulling her down for a deep kiss. All former reservations gone, having no memory of being the Watcher over a Slayer, he had reverted back to his teens, the rogue youth he once was during his rebellion against his father.

Buffy pulled Xander's shirt off by pulling it over her head, not bothering with the buttons. Giles seized the opportunity to latch on to a nipple with his mouth and teeth as she continued to grind herself on his erection. She held his head to her nipple and had then offered the other one to him. An offer he couldn't refuse.

"What's your name, doll?" Giles asked her just as he let go of her nipple and removed his own sweater.

"Buffy." She answered as she attacked the fastenings of his jeans.

He couldn't help but snicker at her haste, "Buffy huh? That's cute. So where's the fire, Buffy?"

She finally tugged his jeans off, although a lot of that had to do with him leaning back and raising his hips to help her. In answer, she unzipped her own jeans, grabbed his hand and pushed it into her jeans, underneath her panties as she whispered, "The fire is right here."

"Is it now?" Giles asked as his fingers played with her. Damn! She was soaked. "It does feel pretty hot… feverish even."

He inserted two fingers within her and used his thumb to play with her clit as she tried to wriggle out of the jeans and panties. He never would remove his hand from her and all she accomplished was getting her jeans and panties to her knees.

"Oh baby, you're about ready to come for me aren't you?", Giles murmured as he bit her earlobe and increased the pressure between her legs. Buffy was still on her knees as she cried out. Her slickness caused increased sensitivity and encouraged Giles. He scissored his fingers in and out of her, and used his thumb to caress her clit. And she was getting so close, he wanted to make her scream a few times before he actually took her. His mouth made its way down her chest, following a trail that led to her left nipple. He sucked the entire areolae into his mouth as he increased the tempo between her legs.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she bounced on his fingers, the pain causing Giles to retaliate by biting down lightly on her nipple, enough for Buffy to feel a prick, and increasing the pleasure tenfold. Her mouth open, she panted and cursed until her body finally exploded in a kaleidoscope of color behind her closed eyelids. She cried out loudly and cursed some more, words that made Giles's manhood stand at attention and demand release for himself.

But not yet.

Giles finally slowed down his caresses, making Buffy twitch in the aftermath of her orgasm and lovingly licked the nipple he tortured just a few moments ago, soothing any agony his teeth may have caused.

But now Buffy had other plans. She pulled away from Giles, finished pulling off her jeans in a hurried motion and pushed him back against the floor, straddling his waist. Giles watched her, enamored and panting, wondering what she would do next.

And she didn't disappoint!

She grabbed the base of his cock in her fist, pointing it skyward, bent down and licked the tip.

"Fuck!" Giles exclaimed as his head fell back against the floor. That one little touch almost caused him to come before he was ready, and it took every single bit of self-control he possessed to keep from ejaculating all over Buffy's face.

Although that was a nice thought, he REALLY would rather it be inside her.

And he's not referring to her mouth… although that can be arranged. Later!

She licked slowly from base to tip, but holding his shaft tightly with her hand at the base, keeping him from coming and torturing him to the point of insanity with her mouth. The warm, wet, velvety feel of her tongue on the body part he most favored caused Giles to see stars and fireworks behind his closed eyes.

But he had to watch this!

He forced his eyes open to see Buffy lick circles with the tip of her tongue around his sensitive head. It felt good, but…

"Damn it, if you're going to suck me, take it... all of it!" Giles growled, grabbing Buffy by the head and guiding her to his goal. She opened wide and sucked the entire length down and came back up, meeting his eyes with her glow-in-the-dark green.

Since she still had a firm hold at the base to hold back his orgasm, the pleasure was almost more than he could stand. His fingers speared through her hair and pulled a bit, causing Buffy to bob her head up and down a little faster over his cock, sucking hard. The suction sound spurred Giles on as he pistoned his hips up to her waiting mouth in the same rhythm.

"God, yes Buffy. I want to see you swallow my jizz. Fuck!"

Then just as Giles felt like he was ready to explode, Buffy suddenly stopped, causing Giles to curse in irritation.

"What the hell?" he asked. He had been so close and then was thwarted. He simply was not in the mood for polite chit chat.

"No, I need your seed somewhere else."

Buffy raised herself up, straddled his waist again, and holding his cock upright, she lowered herself onto him.

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! The hot feel of her wet passage clamping around him made him grit his teeth to hold back, but Buffy wasn't having none of that.

"Your turn Watcher. Come for me… NOW!"

Buffy bounced up and down on his cock, riding him hard and squeezing him with her inner walls at the same time. Giles could only place his hands on her waist, raise his hips to meet hers in the same gyrating motions.

"Fuck… fuck…. Oh hell yeah, I'm coming… here it comes!"

Giles slammed Buffy down on him, holding her still while he cried out and pulsated within her, spilling his semen within her in hard spurts. He began to worry that it wouldn't stop. It was like Buffy was milking him for every last drop he had within him using her walls to grip him hard and continue pulling his seed into her.

And once it was over, Giles was thoroughly exhausted and Buffy stood and dressed without any outward emotion. Before she left, she bent down and kissed him on the mouth gently, "Thank you Watcher… Ripper can leave now."

Giles opened his eyes again, they flashed and he saw Buffy walk out the door. He looked down at his naked self, and images of the past thirty minutes or so flashed through his mind, making him groan.

Joyce was going to kill him when she found out what he did with her daughter!


	4. Angelus

Buffy woke up later that night to find herself chained with her arms above her head, sitting on a concrete floor with her back against a wood wall. She peered at her surroundings, realizing she was in the factory where Angel, Spike, and Dru lived.

She had been ambushed earlier tonight, about six different vampires at once, with Angel leading the pack. Apparently she had been knocked out and brought here.

"Well, it's about time you woke up. Torture is not as much fun when the person you're torturing is passed out into oblivion."

_Angel! _She turned her achy head toward the sound of his voice.

Licking dry lips, she asked, "What's with the chains?" and she clanked them for emphasis.

Angel squatted next to her and shrugged, "Just my kinky side coming out."

Buffy rolled her shoulders and neck, trying to work out some of her muscle kinks, but her head and neck were still throbbing, and her arms were losing circulation.

Angelus stood and walked over to a nearby table, unrolling a leather packet that held all kinds of shiny metal instruments.

"You know…even as poor tortured Angel, I STILL kept these things. I'm rather glad I held these in reserve. They'll come in handy tonight."

He picked up a dagger and turned back to face her, cleaning his fingernails with it as he approached her. Using what strength she could, she pulled on the chains and raised herself up to her feet so that her arms were not above her head any longer and she felt the tingling sensation of circulation returning to her arms. She tried to yank on the restraints and Angelus smiled evilly.

"Welded steel—you're not going anywhere, Buffy."

Angel stalked around her in a semi-circle, the dagger a very visible threat as he continued cleaning his nails with it.

"So…would you like to explain why you're wearing Xander's shirt and what exactly you've been up to today?"

"You lost the right for me to answer anything you ask when you became monster boy."

Angelus stood directly in her personal space, and Buffy simply stared him down, not backing down an inch.

"Your body is mine, Slayer. We both know that."

"Funny..." Buffy pretended to think about it, "I don't remember ever making that deal."

Angelus hit the wall above her head with a fist in his anger; wood chips rained down on her and she could only close her eyes and turn her head away from it. When it was safe, she opened her eyes again to find Angelus's face just millimeters from hers, the cold dagger being lightly stroked over her cheek and down her throat.

"I have been in your bed every night for the last month, in return I let you and yours live. THAT was the agreement, Buffy. And once my back is turned, you not only screw Spike, but Xander and Giles too?" He kissed her hard and possessively, almost taking her breath and released her quickly, firmly grabbing her jaw. "I mean, if you needed more sex, Buffy, all you had to do was ask."

"I don't answer to you, Angel. And the only reason I let you perform the atrocities that you do..." she trailed off remembering some of the things she let him do to her. She was not proud of it at all. Mostly what she felt was shame. Shame for allowing it. And on some level, shame for enjoying it.

"Is to give you immunity from being killed by me and mine. Demonic beings fear me and respect me. I have that power in this demon circle to keep you and your little buddies safe. You've heard the phrase, 'I scratch your back and you scratch mine'? You know as well as I do that is what we agreed to."

"I don't recall you ever saying we would fuck each other exclusively."

Using the dagger, he threaded it between two buttons on her chest and flicked his wrist, the button popping off and the shirt opening to reveal the cleft between her breasts.

He held the cold metal between her breasts as an obvious threat. "You're a smart girl, Buffy…it would have been understood. I don't share well. I'll deal with Spike later, but Xander?" Angelus pressed the dagger between her breasts and bent forward to whisper in her ear, "Xander's a dead man for touching you. That BOY should have never put his hands on anything of mine."

Angelus stroked the side of the dagger up to her chin, lifting her chin with the tip, causing a small mark of blood as he growled menacingly, "And then there's your Watcher…he crossed a line and he knows it. After I get through with him, he would much rather deal the Watcher's Council."

Buffy couldn't understand why she was feeling so swimmy headed and weak. She had just tried to kick out her knee, so that she could kick Angel in the balls, and her legs weren't cooperating, they were like wet noodles.

"Feeling a little weak, Buffy?" Angelus asked, his nose nuzzling her neck, inhaling her fragrance and licking that small bit of blood off her chin. "I had to drain you a bit. Can't have a fully functional Slayer on my hands. That's too much work!"

His lips hovered above hers and he said, "Your only desire is to me, Slayer."

His lips hovered above hers tantalizingly. But instead of kissing her, he stepped back, his face unreadable. She realized now that he somehow kept her distracted while the dagger tore off the rest of the buttons on her shirt and it was now wide open showing her braless breasts.

Buffy raised her eyes to face him, "Whatever you do to my body Angel, it's not truly me. My soul is mine. You might do all kinds of things to my body, but it's not ME."

Angelus actually laughed, "Sweetheart, I don't know if you've noticed, but I couldn't care less. All I want _is _the body and to keep you alive just long enough to have my way with it."

She was mentally kicking herself for walking into that ambush tonight, but better her than her friends.

"So Buffy…where do I start, hmmm?" Angelus perused her from head to toe, leaning his hips against the table, looking to all the world like he had all the time he needed on his side.

Buffy said nothing. She'll submit to anything as long as her friends stay safe. The nightly sex, the nightly allowing herself to be manhandled by Angelus, he held her friends above her head…her mom, Xander, Willow, Oz, Giles, even Cordelia…it wasn't really about herself, it was always about her friends staying safe.

"You just threatened to kill or harm Xander and Giles, which means you're welching out on our deal. They are supposed to be immune to the demons of the Hellmouth."

"And I'm backing out because YOU fucked THEM, figuratively as well as literally. They all have targets on their backs now, unless…well…" Angel's smile was positively evil, "You know what you got to do. We have our nights together exclusively, Buffy. Well, you being exclusive to me that is!"

She actually had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "God, how I hate you."

"Do you not see it, Buffy?" Angelus asked snidely as he approached her with a whip, testing the leather, "I can have you anyway, it is just easier to use your friends for leverage to keep you complacent. But I don't really need to do that, because you see…" using the handle of the whip, he raised her chin, "You secretly like what I do. You're just as addicted to me as I am to you."

"No, it's because I love Angel…YOU are the monster that took over his body."

Angelus laughed again, "That's funny! No, actually the way it works…when I'm Angelus, there's no part of 'Angel' within me. He's gone, adios, finito! But the awesome part is…when I was Angel, there was always a part of Angelus within, that secret evil desire to do exactly what I'm doing now…to do exactly what I've done in the last month! And you love it! Admit it! Don't be shy!"

"Bite me!" she snarked.

"That can be arranged!" Angelus said quickly.

Angelus ripped off the shirt Buffy was wearing first, just giving one good yank downward and off it went. He threw the scraps aside, leaving Buffy topless. Then standing in front of her very closely, towering over her, he put the handle of the whip between his teeth and used both hands to quickly remove her of her jeans, noting she had no panties on.

And damn her traitorous body! Her nipples were poking out in desire, the by-product of the Euros demon's spray still in her system. _When in the hell is this shit going to wear off?_

Using the tip of the handle on the whip after taking it out of his teeth, where the leather began, he rubbed it over one erect nipple, watching it get harder.

Angelus did seem to know her body better than even she herself did, that was for sure. How far he could push her, pulling back just before it's TOO far, before he killed her…there were times she didn't think she could continue any further and he'd show her her own limits, push her past them.

And she knew with the threat of the whip being rubbed over her, she doesn't usually hurt as badly over getting whipped like a normal person would. But being partly drained does put a damper on her natural healing abilities and superpowers. And for once, she was scared. And Angelus could definitely smell fear.

He was studying her body's reactions very carefully, smelling her desire while trailing the leather of the whip up her neck to her mouth in a caress. He circled her lips with the handle tip now.

"I've had many…MANY ideas about what to do with that mouth. I think I'll indulge in one."

He stepped back and raised the whip back quickly like he was going to lash her with it and she winced, ready for the strike, closing her eyes, but he held it aloft in a threat instead, smiling at the power he held over her. With his free hand, he pointed at the cement floor.

"On your knees, Slayer!"

Her legs and knees were like rubber anyway and it was only by fierce determination and sheer stubbornness that she stayed on her feet this long. But having been weakened, and Angelus holding her friends' lives in the balance as leverage, she knelt as told to do.

Placing the whip aside on the table within an arm's reach from him, he took a step toward her as he unzipped his jeans. He pulled his cock out through the fly with one hand and grabbed the back of her head with the other, giving her hair a yank. She opened her mouth on a silent scream and he used the opportunity to thrust his cock inside her mouth.

He only had about half his length within her and he yanked her hair again and demanded, "Open wider. Now!"

Her eyes flashed the glow-in-the-dark green at that moment as she willingly opened her mouth wider to take more of him within her mouth.

"There's the beast I was looking for," Angelus muttered as he flexed his hips, bringing his length completely into her mouth and throat. Buffy rarely had a gag reflex any longer, something Angelus was thankful for, but it really didn't matter to him anyway. Her hot mouth over his cooler member could make him see stars at times.

Angelus loved a good power play, and this was one of the best. Buffy was naked while he was still technically fully clothed. The all-powerful Slayer was weakened, and with the help of the Euros demon he summoned, Buffy now became a slave to him and her hormones.

She began to really get into the job of sucking him off, taking him all the way in and out, licking him periodically, her own arousal an aphrodisiac in and of itself. He just had to watch out for the hypnotic eyes. The tables could turn very quickly if he met her eyes, so he simply watched the top of her head.

He increased the pace and she kept up willingly and enthusiastically. His thoughts returned to how many men she fucked in the last sixteen hours. That was not supposed to happen. When she found herself under the influence of the demon, she was supposed to seek him out. They would have spent the entire day playing out every fantasy he ever had, and coming up with a few new ones.

Drusilla had let him know what she learned today from Spike. Spike had overheard Angelus's incantation to raise the Euros demon and had left to seek out the demon and Buffy, taking advantage of the situation to get revenge on Angelus for sleeping with Drusilla. He crowed to her about it today.

Spike was extremely stupid for trying to one-up him. He'll deal with Spike at a later time. Right now, he had other, more _pleasurable_ options.

Until Angelus was through with the Slayer, she needed to learn she is never allowed to fuck or perform any other sexual act with another man…unless he himself brought the other male in of course. And that wasn't going to happen! He wasn't the sharing type…he just hadn't planned out the Euros demon's part in this like he should have.

Buffy sucked hard on his member and moaned in her own pleasure, bringing his mind back to the pleasure at hand. God, she was so good at that. Of course, it was due to his tutelage. He could feel the pressure within his balls and knew he would come at any moment. As nice as that thought was, he had other ideas.

He pulled out at the last possible second, squeezing the base with his fingers to keep from coming. He had been tempted to just shoot his load all over her face, but that can be something for later. He had to take a step back. She had reached her tongue out to lick the head. That would have been too much for him to handle at the moment.

"Get up," Angelus demanded. The demon within Buffy growled and Angelus backhanded her across the face. Her head snapped back and then she glared with the glowing eyes.

"I said…get the fuck up." Angelus grabbed her by the hair, again avoiding her eyes, as she got her feet underneath her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black, lacy panties he stole from Spike while he had been sleeping. He held them up in front of her, "Spike brought these in this morning. Let's make sure we are clear. You want your friends' safety? You are to never, NEVER fuck another male again. This demon within you will help me make you remember that!"

He stuffed the panties into her mouth, making a gag out of them. When she whimpered, he snapped, "Shut up!"

Still holding the back of her head with one hand, the other trailed from her mouth, down her throat to a breast. He pinched the nipple hard and twisted, making her whimper again. His mouth next to her ear, he demanded, "I said, shut the fuck up, Buffy. You've done a bad thing. You're going to pay for it." He bent down and bit the other nipple, hard.

Buffy's body was aflame. For some reason, the demonic force within her preferred the rougher treatment. The fiend within was taking over, but she felt everything that was happening to her at the same time. The demon within her practically demanded the need to have his cock inside her. But Angelus trailed his mouth down to her stomach. His face vamped out, his teeth were bared and he bit her just under the belly button and suckled the blood that came out.

Buffy gripped the chain holding her wrists, her knees almost giving out. Angelus had taught her one thing, how there is a fine line between pleasure and pain. The bite hurt for a moment when he pierced her skin, but when he began to suckle, she was nearly euphoric.

He trailed his mouth down over her hip, purposely skirting where she needed him most. He parted her thighs, placing one leg over his shoulder as he licked her inner thigh and began to work his way up toward his goal. He backtracked an inch or two and bit again on her sensitive inner thigh. She screamed out a muffled scream and then he began to suck at that area too.

Her warmer Slayer blood was warming his body temperature. After a few minutes of his feasting, she tried to bring his attention a little higher by moving her hips a bit. He completely ignored her. He finally stood up and licked his lips, reverting his face back to normal human form. He placed a hand over her heat, just cupping her, nothing further. Again, his eyes averted from hers. He was not going to let her hypnotize him.

Buffy moaned, her body on fire now. Her nipples poked straight out, and her center was flooding moisture. She struggled for more pressure, trying to rock against his hand and he backed his hand away.

"Buffy, swear your loyalty to me. Your body is mine. I am the _only_ one allowed to touch you like this. You will never allow another man to touch you." He pulled her panties out of her mouth with his own teeth and spit them to the floor. "Swear to me that you're mine and I'll let you come."

In other circumstances, when it was just her body she had to deal with, not a horny demon within her, she would tell him to go to hell. It was one of their games. But at this moment, the demon was making all of her decisions for her.

"Say it!" Angelus demanded as he tugged her hair again.

"I'm yours," Buffy said softly, breaking on the inside and Angelus rewarded her with one finger stroking through her folds, driving her crazy.

"Say it again."

"I'm yours." She spoke a little louder.

He added another finger, making her moan.

"Again."

"I'm yours… I'm yours… I'm yours… Oh God…" she continued on her voice rising higher and higher in pleasure.

The more she said it, the more he rewarded her. Before long, his hand was rubbing her clit hard and fast, the exact pressure she needed. Her moisture adding a heightened degree of sensitivity. She felt herself barreling toward an orgasm. She almost cried out, but Angelus stopped at a very critical point.

His cock was still exposed and he used her lubricant on his member as she whimpered and moaned. He picked her up and pinned her against the wall. He still wouldn't meet her glow-in-the-dark eyes, instead placing his mouth at her ear again.

"Say it again, Buffy," he demanded as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands at her waist pinned her to the wall and gave him the complete control.

"I'm yours, Angel…" It was Buffy's voice, not the demon within her this time, and hearing the name of his weaker counterpart made him see red.

He pushed her hard against the wall again, causing a crack in the plaster, seething in anger. He met her eyes, sparking with ire. "I'm _not_ Angel, damn it! Say _my_ name!"

Her eyes flashed and he was mesmerized. In a weak moment of anger, she had him.

"Fuck me," the demon within her demanded along with Buffy's own voice. Both voices had joined together as one.

And he thrust himself within her, helpless to do anything else.

"Yaun… yaun… yaun…" the demon chanted and at the same time Buffy's was in English chanting, "Fuck… fuck… fuck…" as Angelus took her hard and fast and deep. Buffy came hard and loud and continued her chanting while the demon continued chanting within her in tandem.

Buffy screamed loud and long in her orgasm, her voice hitting the rafters and probably scaring away every alley cat in the building. Angelus kept up the pounding rhythm until he finally hit his peak too on a feral grunt, his face vamping out and he bit her neck, sucking the blood that flowed.

He couldn't stop. The warm, salty blood flowed over his tongue and down his throat as Buffy's cries became weaker. He could hear her heartbeat slowing and he raised his head up just in time, just before he would have drained her completely.

Buffy went limp in his arms, her eyes closed, and Angelus was once again himself as he lowered Buffy's body to the floor.

He stepped back and wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand, his face reverting back to the handsome human form that gave him his name.

He stuffed himself back into his pants and zipped up. Then he realized his hands were shaking.

That was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to be hypnotized. But the demon figured out his weakness, read his mind and exploited the knowledge.

Looks like it was about time to exorcise the demon from her. Until IT turned on him, it had served its purpose.

But at that moment, the door to the warehouse was kicked open by Xander and Giles. They both ran in with crossbows loaded with wooden stakes and pointed them at Angelus.

And the young witch Willow was right behind them. She waved an arm and Angelus found himself being flung into a far wall and held there suspended.

He was basically a sitting duck for the Watcher and the Boy.

But he knew a little witchcraft himself.

"_Disassociare me_!" (Unbind me!)

Angelus landed on his feet, then stalked toward the three of them. Giles and Xander took aim and shot at Angelus, he caught one stake in his left hand and the other with his right, dropping them on the ground.

Willow flexed her fingers, which caused a force field to stop Angelus's progress, then twisted her wrist, encasing him. He reached out to try and figure distance, then checked around himself with his hands. Xander chuckled.

"You turned him into a mime, Will!"

Angelus glared at the teen boy as he approached him. Xander was now all cocky swagger as he walked by and Angelus couldn't remove himself from the invisible cage, nor could he move. Xander flipped him off as he walked by and crouched again next to a naked Buffy.

"Here." Giles approached and tossed a blanket to Xander. Xander called out to Willow, "Hey Will. Do you know how to magically unlock chains?"

"Um, no. Not yet anyway. But there's gotta be a key around here, right?"

Now Angelus smirked and folded his arms. The key was in his pants pocket.

Giles picked up the dagger from the table and studied the locking mechanisms on Buffy's wrists. Using the dagger, and ignoring the fact that for the second time within twenty-four hours he was seeing Buffy naked, he worked on picking the lock. The mechanism loosened and Xander was able to open one cuff and lower Buffy's left arm. After a few minutes, Giles had the second cuff opened too.

"Guys, hurry up. Spike and Dru will be back any minute, and with Buffy all out of it, we'll get hurt or maimed or…killed! Come on!"

"That is a given," Angelus commented with a glare.

Xander had Buffy wrapped in a blanket, picked her up, and carried her out. Willow started to follow but stopped when she found that Giles hadn't moved. He waved her on, "You two go ahead. Take Buffy to someplace safe. I'll be right behind you."

After they left, Giles was still staring down at the dagger.

"You know Angelus, this is an amazing piece of weaponry." He walked toward Angelus and seemed to weigh the weapon in his hands. Then he picked it up by the handle and swished it around, "Good weight and balance too. Where'd you get it?"

Angelus began to answer, "Well…"

Giles was standing right beside him then, waved a hand and said, "_Spremere lui_!" (Squeeze him!). The invisible box Angelus was in seemed to close in on him. He couldn't move at all.

Then Giles walked around and faced him. Standing toe to toe, Giles leaned toward Angelus and hatefully spat, "I don't care." Then he thrust the dagger into Angelus's chest.

"I know you don't have a heart Angelus and this won't kill you…" and Giles twisted the dagger. Angelus gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out, "but it will hurt like the devil until someone gets you out of here. I should kill you. Really I should. But Buffy thinks there is hope for you. And until she says to do it, I won't."

He twisted the dagger again, then whispered, "This box you're in is only for vampires. I just made a doorway to simply stab you in the chest. Leave Buffy alone. This is your final warning."

Giles left the dagger in Angelus's chest, gathered the crossbows that were left behind, and walked out. He knew Angelus would find a way out. Dru had her own brand of mental powers, and Spike knew many people in low places that could easily reverse the box.

He knew he just bearded the lion in his own den. There would be a showdown in the future, and he wanted his Slayer to be ready.


End file.
